1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply mounting structure and a vehicle provided with this power supply mounting structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a power supply mounting structure that attaches a power supply in which an electronic component is housed in a case, and a plate-shaped interior part that is attached to at least one side of the case of the power supply and has a shape that covers the one side, to an inside of a vehicle, and a vehicle provided with such a power supply mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
One known power supply mounting structure includes a cabinet that houses a motherboard on which is mounted an electronic component that conducts current, such as a fuse (see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 05-23463 (JP 05-23463 U), for example. In this structure, a barrier plate of another member is attached to the motherboard inside the cabinet. As a result, the barrier plate prevents foreign objects such as screw drivers and pins from being inserted into the cabinet via a jack hole.
However, with this mounting structure, the barrier plate is attached to the motherboard inside the cabinet, so if a rod-shaped foreign object is forcefully inserted the power supply through the jack hole, for example, the barrier plate may detach from the motherboard, or stress may unexpectedly act on the motherboard. Therefore, it is desirable to inhibit such a foreign object from getting into the power supply.